Crevice tools for vacuum cleaners are already known in the art. One example of these already known tools is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,529, filed on May 6, 1986. FIG. 1 shows the referenced tool, where one can see that the only suction openings are located near and at the end of the tool. Therefore, as the tools are inserted into a narrow opening in need of cleaning typical debris, the tool will suck only that debris which lies directly at the opening.
Another example of these already known tools is the typical, rigid plastic, tubular vacuum cleaner, while the opposing end is an angled opening in a rectangular shape, at the suction slot. This tool is extremely limited in its use for vacuuming in narrow spaces, in that it will only remove debris located directly in front of the suction slot. This tool has been in use for many years, and many are produced under no patent.
One shortcoming of the prior art consists of the fact that the debris not directly in front of the opening will not be removed from the space intended to be vacuumed. Therefore the user must direct the tool's opening in front of the entire area needing vacuuming.
Another shortcoming is that the tool is comprised of relatively smooth plastic that will slide over debris, such as pet hair, small pieces of paper, etc. without dislodging the debris.